


no escape

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [81]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: When the ERROR attacks there is no escape
Series: tales of the unexpected [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 27





	no escape

  
  
The group of monsters ran through the darkened halls, with only the limited moonlight as their guide coming through the large windows.   
  
Their feet pounded upon the marble flooring of the palace, which echoes throughout the large corridor. Along with the thundering of feet was the gasps, panting and panicked cries, shouts and screams.   
  
  
Then it happens. 

  
  
  
They came from the shadows; blue string sail through the air like a hand reaching out, they caught the monster's legs, that on the outer parts of the group and with a horrific scream, they were pulled.   
  
  
First they slammed against the cold hard floor, then dragged, leaving behind a trail of blood and dust. They held out a hand to their loved ones, but it was so fast that there was nothing that could have been done.   
  
  
Those who witness this either ran towards or away from towards this scene- they were met with the monster’s soul being tightened by the strings. The pin their final cry as the soul was painfully broken and tore apart.   
  
The loved ones who ran forward soon met with the same fate, while those who got away survived long enough to see further horrors.   
  
They came to the stronghold in the palace, the last line of defense. 

  
The last hope.

  
  
The area was completely destroyed. Among the ruins were piled upon piles of dust. 

  
  
Insane laugher came from behind the remaining monsters. They turn to see glowing red eyes, staring down at them, the figure flickered in a strange way. This monster that resembles a skeleton monster held his string filled hands in the air, moving his fingers as if he was playing an air piano.   
  
Strings dart towards them, dread wave over their souls.   
  
  
They were no escape.


End file.
